


Agent Down

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec actually cares, Alec worries over Emily, Fluff, Gen, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily falls off her roof. She calls Alec. Alec gets worried then gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've got a new posting schedule. I'll be posting one drabble in this series every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.  
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t her fault.

Okay maybe it was.

Yeah, it probably was.

Emily sighs, staring at the source of the problem. Her left leg. Banged up knee and badly twisted ankle.

She should call Q. No, he would just freak out. And isn’t he running a mission?

James? No, out on another mission.

Alec then. Great. Emily pulls out her phone and presses six – the speed dial to Alec’s phone.

“Em?”

“H-hey Alec.” Emily stutters.

“What happened?” Alec growls.

“Would you believe me if I said I just called to talk?” Emily asks hesitantly.

“No.”

Emily sighs, “I fell.”

“From where?”

“My roof.”

“Your roof?”

“Yes, the roof.”

“You fell off your roof? The roof which is over two stories high.”

“I don’t know what other roof I have, Alec. Yes, I fell two stories and now I can’t get up because I lost feeling in my left leg about five minutes ago.”

“Is it broken?” Emily can hear Alec moving.

“No. I don’t think so. It doesn’t feel broken. But then again, I can’t feel much.”

“Don’t move, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Emily snarkily replies.

Alec huffs a small laugh, “Just don’t injure yourself further.” A car door opens then closes.

Emily rolls her eyes, “I know. I’m an agent too, remember?”

“I remember. I also remember promising to take care of you as often as I can.”

“Thanks.” Emily mumbles.

“No problem Мой славный котёнок. Ten minutes, hang on.” Alec hangs up.

Emily flops back, careful of her leg. Ten minutes. Long enough for a nap.

 

~ ST ~

 

“Emily?” Alec calls. “Emily!” He finally spots her lying by the side of the house. “Oh god. Emily!” He rushes to her side, quickly checking her pulse. Alive. “Em? Em wake up.” Alec gently pats Emily’s pale face.

Emily groans, “Alec?”

“Hey, I’ve got you.” Alec lets out a sigh of relief. “Can I pick you up?”

Emily frown, “I don’t know.”

Alec assesses the damage done to Emily’s leg. “If I’m carful, I don’t think I’ll injure you any further.” Emily nods. “Okay, hold onto me.” Emily wraps her arms around Alec’s neck and Alec scoops her up. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, doesn’t hurt too badly.”

“Good.” Alec carries Emily to her room.

He sets her gently on her bed before running down to get her medical kit. Once he returns, Alec removes Emily’s jeans and shoes before setting to work. With practiced efficiency Alec wraps Emily’s ankle and knee, ensuring neither would move or be injured further.

“Why were you on the roof?” He asks later, after he had made sandwiches for both of them.

Emily groans, “I was fixing the satellite receiver. I wasn’t paying attention and I fell.”

Alec shakes his head, “You know, for an agent you are rather clumsy.”

“Not usually.”

“You run into the couch and coffee table and trip on flat surfaces at least once a week.”

“Shut up.”

“Just pointing out the obvious.”

“Berk.”

“That’s not very nice. I just fixed you up and this is the thanks I get?” Alec complains, a smile on his face.

“You want a thank you?” Emily rolls her eyes, “Come here then.”

Alec does as he is commanded and is thoroughly surprised when Emily kisses him.

“Thank you Alec.” She whispers, her lips still centimeters away from his.

“I… Uh… You’re welcome.”

Emily laughs.


End file.
